1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium supporting unit, and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a medium supporting unit which includes a pressing unit which can press a medium supported by a supporting unit has been used. It is possible to set a medium by suppressing floating of the medium by pressing the medium using the pressing unit.
For example, in JP-A-2013-226657, a medium supporting unit which includes a setting tray as a supporting unit, and a frame as a pressing unit which can press the medium supported by the setting tray is disclosed. Here, an edge portion as a receiving unit for receiving the frame is formed over the entire periphery of the edge portion in the setting tray of the medium supporting unit.
In the medium supporting unit which includes the pressing unit which can press the medium supported by the supporting unit, it is desirable to make the supporting unit thin and light weight.
However, when the supporting unit is thin and light weight, the supporting unit is easily damaged. In general, in a medium supporting unit in the related art, a receiving unit for receiving the pressing unit is provided at an edge portion of the pressing unit, and is integrally formed with the pressing unit. Due to such a configuration, when the supporting unit is set to be thin, the receiving unit also becomes thin, and is thinly provided at the edge portion, and as a result, particularly, the receiving unit is easily damaged. For this reason, it has been difficult to make the supporting unit thin and light weight.
In addition, in JP-A-2013-226657, it is described that a reinforcing frame may be provided at the periphery of a main body of the supporting unit; however, there is no specific description about a configuration of the receiving unit.